Περσική Αυτοκρατορία
Περσική Αυτοκρατορία Persian Empire thumb|300px| [[Περσική Αυτοκρατορία ]] thumb|300px| [[Περσική Αυτοκρατορία ]] thumb|300px| [[Περσική Αυτοκρατορία ]] thumb|300px|Βασιλική Περσική Οδός thumb|300px| [[Περσική Αυτοκρατορία ]] thumb|300px| [[Αχαιμενίδες \Οίκος |Αχαιμενίδες Περσική Αυτοκρατορία ]] - Μία Αυτοκρατορία. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Περσική" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "Περσία". Εισαγωγή Η Περσική Αυτοκρατορία ήταν από τις μεγαλύτερες στην ανθρώπινη ιστορία. Οι Πέρσες αναφέρονται στα κείμενα του 9ου π.Χ. αιώνα μαζί με τους Μήδους, ως ανεξάρτητοι λαόί. Δύο αιώνες αργότερα, σχηματίζεται το ενωμένο Μηδικό κράτος που μαζί με τους Χαλδαίους επιτυγχάνει την κατάρρευση της Ασσυριακής Αυτοκρατορίας. Η άνοδος της Περσικής αυτοκρατορίας αρχίζει με τον Κύρο Β' τον Μεγάλο (559-529 π.Χ.), γιο του Καμβύση Α' και εγγονό του Αστυάγους. Αυτός αφού αποτίναξε την Μηδική κυριαρχία και κατέλυσε τη Μηδική Αυτοκρατορία το 549 π.Χ. δημιούργησε βαθμιαία με αλλεπάλληλες νίκες μια νέα αυτοκρατορία, την Περσική. Σημαντικές επιτυχίες ήταν η κατάκτηση της Λυδίαςτου Κροίσου το 545 π.Χ., που ολοκλήρωσε την ενσωμάτωση στον αυτοκρατορικό ιστό ολόκληρης της Μικράς Ασίας, και η νίκη επί Ναβόνιδου της Βαβυλωνίας το 538 π.Χ. που οδήγησε στην προσάρτηση της Μεσοποταμίας, της Συρίας και της Παλαιστίνης. Τον 5ο π.Χ. αιώνα η Περσική Αυτοκρατορία εκτεινόταν από τη Θράκη και την Αίγυπτο δυτικά, ως τον ποταμό Ινδό ανατολικά, και από τη Μαύρη θάλασσα, τον Καύκασο κα την Κασπία βορινά, έως την Αραβία, τον Περσικό και τον Ινδικό ωκεανό νότια. Οι Πέρσες κυριάρχησαν στο χώρο της νοτιοδυτικής Ασίας μέχρι την κατάλυση της αυτοκρατορίας τους από τον Μ. Αλέξανδρο. Οι κυριότερες πρωτεύουσες της Περσικής αυτοκρατορίας ήταν *οι Πασαργάδες * η Περσέπολη (Β' Μακκαβαίων 9:2), την οποία ίδρυσε ο Δαρείος (521-486 π.Χ.), και βρίσκονταν στα ορεινά της νοτιοδυτικής Περσίας και *η αρχαία ελυμαϊκή πρωτεύουσα Σούσα στην πεδινή χώρα. Σημαντικές πόλεις ήταν *η βαβυλώνα, η οποία κυριεύθηκε από τον Κύρο το 539 π.Χ., και *τα Εκβάτανα στη Μηδία. Λόγω της τεράστιας έκτασης της αυτοκρατορίας ο Κύρος και ο Δαρείος την οργάνωσαν, χωρίζοντας την σε επαρχίες, που η κάθε μία διοικούταν από τον έπαρχο ("σατράπη"). Κάθε επαρχία απολάμβανε τοπική αυτονομία, με ελευθερία να λατρεύει τον δικό της θεό, έδινε όμως αναφορά στο βασιλέα και συνέβαλε αναλογικά στις οικονομικές και στρατιωτικές ανάγκες του κράτους. Γλώσσα Οι επίσημες γλώσσες ήταν τρεις: *η περσική *η ελυμαΐκή και *η βαβυλωνιακή. Θρησκεία Θρησκεία της, τουλάχιστον από τον 7ο π.Χ. αιώνα, ήταν ο Ζωροαστρισμός, με θεό τον Αχούρα Μάσδα. Γύρω του υπήρχαν πνεύματα που υπάκουαν στο πνεύμα του κακού τον Αριμάν. Πίστευαν όμως ότι στο τέλος ο θεός θα νικούσαν το κακό και όλες οι ψυχές θα ζούσαν αιώνια ευτυχισμένες, αν και μερικές έπρεπε να περάσουν από ένα καθαρτήριο πυρ. Καταγωγή Οι Πέρσες ανήκουν στην Άρια φυλή και μιλούν μια ινδο-ευρωπαϊκή γλώσσα. Βιβλικές Αναφορές Στην εποχή της Παλαιάς Διαθήκης οι βασιλείς της Περσίας ήταν: α) ο Κύρος Β' (538-529 π.Χ.), για τον οποίο αναφορές γίνονται σε αρκετά χωρία της Παλαιάς Διαθήκης (Β' Χρονικών 36:22,23, Έσδρα κεφ. 1-5, Ησαΐα 44:28, 45:1, Δανιήλ 1:21, 6:28, 10:1, κ.α.). β) ο Καμβύσης Β' (538-529 π.Χ.). Κάποιοι μελετητές υποστηρίζουν ότι είναι το ίδιο πρόσωπο με τον Δαρείο τον Μήδο που αναφέρεται στο βιβλίο του Δανιήλ (5:31, 6:9,25, 9:1, 11:1). γ) ο Δαρείος Α' ή Ύστασπους (522-486 π.Χ.), ο οποίος αποπειράθηκε να κατακτήσει την Ελλάδα αλλά απέτυχε στη μάχη του Μαραθώνα (490 π.Χ.). Από τον Δαρείο δόθηκε η άδεια ανοικοδόμησης του Ναού (δες βιβλίο Έσδρα) δ) ο Ξέρξης Α' ή Ασσουήρης (486-465 π.Χ.), του οποίου σύζυγος, κατά το έβδομο έτος της βασιλείας του ήταν η Εσθήρ. Στα βιβλία του Έδρα και της Εσθήρ αποκαλείται Αχασβερός. Για να εκδικηθεί τους Έλληνες για την ήττα στη μάχη του Μαραθώνα, έκανε δύο εκστρατείες στις οποίες όμως υπέστη και πάλι ήττες (Σαλαμίνα, 480 π.Χ., και Πλαταιές, το 479 π.Χ.). ε) ο Αρταξέρξης Γ' ο Μακρόχειρ (464-425 π.Χ.), ο οποίος επέτρεψε στον Έσδρα να επιστρέψει στην Ιερουσαλήμ για να φροντίσει για τη διδασκαλία και την εφαρμογή των εντολών του Κυρίου από τους Ισραηλίτες (Έσδρας κεφ. 7 και 8). στ) ο Δαρείος Γ' ή Πέρσης (Νεεμίας 12:22), κατά την βασιλεία του οποίου τα στρατεύματα του μετά από πολυετείς αγώνες ενάντιον των Ελλήνων έπαθαν μεγάλη συντριβή στις μάχες της Ισσού (333 π.Χ.) και των Γαυγαμήλων (331 π.Χ.), από τον Μέγα Αλέξανδρο. Στην Αγία Γραφή υπάρχουν αρκετές αναφορές για την Περσική Αυτοκρατορία. Πολλές φορές δε, αναφέρονται μαζί με τους Μήδους (Εσθήρ 1:19, Δανιήλ 5:28). Ο Ησαΐας αναφέρει για τα σχέδια του Θεού που θα πραγματοποιούντο μέσω του βασιλιά Κύρου (Ησαΐας 45:1-4). Νεότερη Περσική Αυτοκρατορία Το Περσικό κράτος επανιδρύθηκε το 226 π.Χ. υπό την δυναστεία των Σασσανιδών. Μετά από μια πορεία αιώνων η Περσία έφθασε στη σημερινή του μορφή, ονομαζόμενο πλέον Ιράν (σημαίνει η (χώρα) των Αρίων). Επαρχίες Οι σατραπείες της Πεσρικής Αυτοκρατορίας ήταν: *1. Ιωνία, *2. Λυδία, *3. Φρυγία-Καππαδοκία, *4. Κιλικία, *5. Συρία, *6. Αίγυπτος, *7. Σατταγυδία, *8. Σουσιανή, *9. Βαβυλωνία-Ασσυρία, *10. Μηδία, *11. Κασπία, *12. Βακτρία, *13. Αρμενία, *14. Σαγαρτία, *15. Σακία, *16. Παρθία, *17. Παρικανίδα, *18. Αλαροδία (Ουραρτία) *19. Τιβαρηνή (Πόντος), *20. Ινδία Αναλυτικά οι λαοί των σατραπειών, όπως παρουσιάζονται από τον Ηρόδοτο, είναι: First district The first district included the *Ίωνες (Ionians), *Asian Μάγνητες (Magnesians), *Αιολείς (Aeolians), *Κάρες (Carians), *Λύκιοι (Lycians), *Μιλύες (Milyans), and *Πάμφυλοι (Pamphylians). Together, they contributed 400 talents of silver. Second district The second district included the *Μυσοί (Mysians), *Λυδοί (Lydians), *Λασόνιοι (Lasonians), *Καβαλιείς (Cabalians), and *Υτεννείς (Hytennians), who contributed 500 talents. Third district The third district included the people on the southern shore of the *Ελλησπόντιοι (Hellespont), *Φρύγες (Phrygians), *Θράκες (Asian Thracians), *Παφλαγόνες (Paphlagonians), *Μαριανδυνοί (Mariandynians), and *Λευκόσυροι (Syrians), who contributed 360 talents. Fourth district The fourth district included the *Κίλικες (Cilicians), who paid 500 talents of silver along with 360 white horses (one for each day of the year) in taxes. Of the talents, 140 were used to maintain the cavalry force that guarded Cilicia. Fifth district This district included the area from the town of Posidium as far as Egypt, omitting Arabian territory (which did not pay taxes). This district also contained part of Συρία (Syria), which was called Παλαισίνη (Palestine), and Κύπρος (Cyrpus). Sixth district The sixth district included *Αιγύπτιοι (Egypt) and the *Λίβυες (Libyans) on the border towns of Κυρήνη (Cyrene]] and Βάρκη (Barca). This district paid 700 talents, in addition to the money from the fish in Lake Moeris, and 120,000 bushels of grain for the Persian troops and their auxiliaries stationed in the White Castle at Μέμφιδα (Memphis). Seventh district The seventh district included the *Σατταγύδες (Sattagydians), *Γανδάριοι (Gandarians), *Δάδικες (Dadicae), and *Aparytae, which paid 170 talents in taxes. Eight district The eight district comprised *Ελυμαίοι (Susa) and the rest of *Κοσσαίοι (Cissia). It paid 300 talents in taxes. Ninth district The ninth district incorporated *Βαβυλώνιοι (Babylon) and *Ασσύριοι (Assyria), which were required to give 1000 talents of silver and 500 eunuch boys. Tenth district The tenth district included Εκβάτανα (Ecbatana) and the rest of *Μήδοι (Medes, Media) along with the *Παρικάνιοι (Paricanians) and *Ορθοκορύβαντες (Orthocorybantes), and paid 450 talents in taxes. Eleventh district The eleventh district consisted of the *Κάσπιοι (Caspians), *Pausicae, *Pantimathi, and *Δαρείτες (Daritae), which paid a joint sum of 200 talents. Twelfth district The twelfth district was made up of the *Βάκτριοι (Bactrians} and all neighboring peoples as far as the Aegli, and paid 360 talents. Thirteenth district The thirteenth district included the *Πάκτυες (Pactyica), *Αρμένιοι (Armenians), and all the peoples as far as the Black Sea. The tax paid was 400 talents. Fourteenth district The fourteenth district contained the *Σαγάρτιοι (Sagartians), Sarangians, (= Δραγγιανοί) *Θαμαναίοι (Thamanaeans), *Ούτιοι (Utians) [[Ούξιοι] ], *Μάκες ((Myci), and *the inhabitants of the Περσικός Κόλπος (Persian Gulf) islands (where prisoners or displaced people were sent). Together they paid 400 talents. Fifteenth district The fifteenth district was made up of the *Σάκες (Sacae) and the *Κάσπιοι (Caspians), who paid 250 talents in taxes. Sixteenth district The *Πάρθοι (Parthians), *Χοράσμιοι (Chorasmians), *Σόγδιοι (Sogdians), and *Άρειοι (Arians), who made up the sixteenth district, paid 300 talents. Seventeenth district The seventeenth district included the *Παρικάνιοι (Paricanians) and *Ασιατικοί Αιθίοπες (Asiatic Ethiopians) who paid 400 talents. Eighteenth district The eighteenth district comprised the *Ματιανοί (Matienians), *Σάσπειρες (Saspires), and *Αλαρόδιοι (Alarodians), who paid 200 talents. Nineteenth district The *Μόσχοι (Moschi), *Τιβαρηνοί (Tibareni), *Μάκρωνες (Macrones), *Μοσσύνοικοι (Mosynoeci), and *Μάρες (Mares), who made up the Nineteenth district, paid 300 talents in taxes. Twentieth district The twentieth district was inhabited by the *Ινδοί (Indians) and paid 360 talents of gold dust. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Ηγεμόνες Περσικής Αυτοκρατορίας *Αχαιμενίδες *Περσία *Περσίδα *Πέρσες Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *Darius: List of Satrapies *Sir Percy Sykes "A History Of Persia" * "The Persian Empire: A Corpus of Sources from the Achaemenid Period", A. Kuhrt Category: Περσική Αυτοκρατορία Category: Περσία